Luisa and Rose
Luisa & Rose is a romance on Jane the Virgin, portrayed by Yara Martinez and Bridget Regan. About In 2010, Rose and Luisa meet at a bar and instantly connect. They talk, take a walk and make love several times in a pool under the 4th of July fireworks. Following their rendezvous, Luisa attends a tense family dinner with her father and brother the next night, and Rose walks in, introduced as Emilio's date.Chapter Fourteen Though in the subsequent years, Luisa marries her then-girlfriend Allison (who in 2014 is caught cheating on LuisaPilot) and Rose marries Emilio Solano, Rose and Luisa are secretly lovers in 2014Chapter Three (whether this also occurs between their first meeting in 2010 and 2014, is unclear). Even after discovering that Rose is a crime lord going by the name Sin Rostro, Luisa's feelings for Rose are unchanged and vice versa. When Rose reveals having disguised herself as Susanna Barnett, Luisa is shocked to say the least and Rose kidnaps her. After convincing Luisa, they get back together and for years Rose wears a mask when they visit Rafael in Miami. Even though Luisa has her doubts about Rose she stays with her until Rafael figures out it's Rose and works with the police to finally have Rose arrested. While she's in prison, Luisa tries to get her out, but thinks she's hallucinating and finally has enough. She hides away, like her mother did before her, and severs all ties with Rose. Rose isn't giving up and tries to manipulate Luisa from prison through any means, including ruining Rafael and Jane's lives. Rose is an emotionally abusive partner, trying to keep Luisa from breaking free of her. Season 1 After accidentally inseminating Jane, Luisa panics and calls Rose, asking her for advice. Luisa tells Rose that she inseminated Jane with Rafael's sperm and Rose asks if Luisa was drinking, which Luisa profusely denies. Rose advises Luisa not to say anything as Luisa's already on probation. Rose stops by Luisa's office, wondering why Luisa's still working. Rose asks Luisa if she's drinking again and Luisa says no and retaliates, saying that Rose was a good lawyer before she gave up her career to become a trophy wife. Rose almost leaves but Luisa stops her and apologizes. She asks Rose to explain some legal paperwork. Later, Rose brings coffee for Luisa at her office where she is staring at a bottle of alcohol. Rose is worried, but Luisa says that every time she doesn't drink she feels better about herself. Rose jokingly calls Luisa crazy, to which she responds, "Don't call me crazy." Rose apologizes, but Luisa cuts her off by kissing her wrist, which eventually leads to them having sex. Emilio invites Luisa to The Marbella and then it's revealed that Rose is Luisa's stepmotherChapter Two. Luisa, Emilio, and Rose are sitting together at The Marbella. Luisa caresses Rose's leg under the table as Emilio leaves. Luisa tells Rose to leave him and run away with her. Rose tells Luisa that what happened before was a mistake and that it won't happen again, but Luisa is unconvinced. Later on, the two are in Rose and Emilio's hotel room having sex on the floor. Rose reassures Luisa that while she has feelings for her, she won't leave Emilio and that what Rose and Luisa have is a temporary thing. Luisa replies, saying that they'll just have to enjoy it while they can. She also brings up a previous sexual encounter before the show in Fort Lauderdale and how they ate powdered donuts from the vending machine. Rose laughs and tells Luisa to go get some. Luisa buys from donuts from the vending machine in the hallway when she sees Emilio going to his room. Luisa hides and pulls the fire alarm so Emilio won't catch Rose cheating on him. Rose drops off an upgrade plan for the recovery spa at Rafael's office. She asks him if he knows where Luisa is, as Rose recommended her a lawyer but Luisa didn't show up. Rafael thinks she's on a bender because he saw the security tapes which show Luisa pulling the fire alarm "for no apparent reason". Rose insists that maybe Luisa's in trouble, but Rafael doesn't believe her. Rafael thanks Rose for caring about Luisa, saying that it's "way more than my other stepmothers did." Rose goes outside to call Luisa. She asks her to come home and informs her that there will be a pre-trial in two weeks and if she doesn't show up, Jane will get a default judgementChapter Four. Luisa shows up at court revealing that she was drinking and partying in Peru and on an Ayahuasca retreat being guided by a shaman. At the Marabella, Luisa and Rose have a talk. Rose confesses that she was worried about Luisa. Luisa said that she saw Rose's face while she was in a sweat lodge drinking her tea and then expresses her desires to still be with Rose, tell everyone the truth, and then run away together. Rose ends things officially. Luisa still wants to come clean and threatens to tell Emilio about their affair if Rose doesn't. Rose lies and convinces Rafael and Emilio that Luisa is mentally unstable, knowing they'd take her word over Luisa's. Rose, Emilio, and Rafael along with a therapist and two bodyguards, surprise Luisa later in a hotel room. Rose says that Luisa's been having sexual fantasies about the two of them, which causes Luisa to get angry, almost attacking Rose. The bodyguards carry Luisa away and she's admitted into a psychiatric wardChapter Eight. Rose overhears Emilio on the phone, transferring five million dollars to Allegria. She becomes suspicious and worried, so she visits Luisa at the psychiatric ward to gain more information. Luisa, who had been enjoying her stay at the mental hospital and had made a friend out of her roommate Betty, is understandably upset when Rose visits her. Rose tells Luisa that she feels terrible about what she did to her. Luisa angrily tells Rose to leave. Because of the storm, the roads closed and Rose couldn't leave the hospital. She tells Luisa that she's sorry and that she loves her, and she also brings a box of powdered sugar donuts, their post sex snack. Rose strokes Luisa's hair, and Luisa, after running her fingers over Rose's dragonfly broach, takes off Rose's jacket. This leads to them having sex on the bed. Afterwards, Rose asks about Allegria, and it's revealed that it's a house in Croatia named after Emilio's mother in lawChapter Ten. Rafael comes to sign Luisa out of the mental hospital and tells her that Rose is actually Sin Rostro, to Luisa's surprise. Back at the hotel, Luisa finds a note from Rose explaining that Emilio's body lays in the cement of the reflection pool in the Marbella. Rafael, Jane, and Michael find Luisa sitting in the reflection pool. She gives Rafael the letter and tells him that Emilio's body is under the cement, which makes Rafael believe in Luisa again. Michael, trying to find the now missing Sin Rostro, asks Luisa to explain everything that happened between her and Rose. It's revealed that Rose and Luisa first met five years ago at a lesbian bar on the 4th of July. They hit if off instantly and, wanting to have some alone time, they went to a pool. They kiss for the first time as fireworks go off behind them, which leads to making love in the pool. The next day, Emilio introduces Rose as his girlfriend at a family dinner, shocking Rose and Luisa who thought they'd never see each other again. During a side conversation, Rose says that the other night was a mistake and that she truly has feelings for Emilio. Jealous, Luisa brags about her girlfriend, Allison and she and Rose share intense looks, suggesting they aren't over each other. Luisa is later in her hotel room, distraught. She goes to get a drink from the mini bar, but finds nothing. She gets a call from Rose who apologizes for killing Emilio and admitting her into a mental institution. Rose tells Luisa that she was the only real thing in her life and then asks Luisa to run away with her. Luisa closes her eyes as a tear rolls down her cheek. Luisa returns back to the Marbella and explains that she'd visited her ashram in Peru to get over RoseChapter Twenty. Season 2 Michael, Rafael, and Jane visit Luisa to get the dragonfly broach she took from Rose, who stole Mateo as a bargaining chip for the broach. Luisa, crying, tells them that earlier, she had the broach in a box with Rose's things, but when Juicy Jordan found out about it, she angrily threw all of the contents into the pool belowChapter Twenty-Three. Luisa is kidnapped by mysterious German men. She soon believes them to be Rose's henchmen as they handle her very gently, and finds comfort in that fact. After they take a picture to send to Rose of them hitting her on the knee with a pipe, Luisa realizes that they're not affiliated with her ex-lover after allChapter Twenty-Five. After Luisa is set free, she tells Michael and Susanna Barnett that Rose didn't kidnap her because she would never hurt Luisa. Michael tells Luisa that someone probably kidnapped her to send Rose a message. Luisa tells them that she was tied up in silky, blue ties, which leads the detectives to assume Mutter kidnapped her. Luisa later receives an email inviting her to a private conversation from the username EveryRoseHasItsThorn, which leads her to a website she saw the German men on earlier. Luisa realizes it's from Rose and decides to accept the conversation inviteChapter Twenty-Six. Finding out that Rose is Elena's step-daughter comes a great surprise to Luisa. She contacts Joey, a chauffeur who used to drive her and Rose. Luisa tells him that she desperately needs to get in touch with Rose because she still loves Rose, even though she tried to stop. She tells him to tell Rose that if she wants Luisa to wait, she should send her powdered donutsChapter Thirty-Three. Luisa sees Rose briefly while secretly working with the police to lure Rose, but Rose figures out the ploy and, in her attempt to escape, is killed.Chapter Thirty-Four Luisa is devastated, but after some time decides to pursue her growing feelings for Susanna. Susanna rejects her temporarily, saying they'll be together after Luisa has been to rehab and gotten over Rose.Chapter Thirty-Five When Luisa returns from rehab, she starts dating Susanna, feeling she can now finally get a fresh start in her life. After Jane and Michael's wedding, Susanna shoots Michael and then reveals herself to actually be Rose in disguise, still alive!Chapter Forty-Four Season 3 Shocked at discovering Rose is alive, Luisa is overwhelmed and Rose proceeds to cloroform and abduct Luisa to not get caught after having shot Michael. Rose is presently in hiding on a submarineChapter Forty-Five, where she and Luisa spend two months having sex, while Rose tries to convince Luisa to give her a second chance. Luisa also spends this time trying to fathom it all; her father's murder, Rose institutionalising her, Rose's supposed death and Susanna not being an actual person. In spite of all this, Luisa still loves Rose and seriously considers being with her. However, life with Rose means a life on the run and Luisa still wants to be in touch with her family — Rafael. Simultaneously, Rose is affronted that Luisa seems to view her as a criminal and vows not to kill any more people. Luisa asks to see the list of her victims before she can make a decision. She returns to Miami, seemingly having broken things off with Rose.Chapter Forty-Seven Luisa decides to enter preventative rehab (which may just be her returning to be with Rose)Chapter Forty-Eight and returns later to visit Rafael with a new girlfriend — Eileen. It turns out, naturally, that Eileen is Rose in disguise who's making a deal with a real woman named Eileen to leave the country for $10 million so that Rose can assume her identity and be Eileen whenever she and Luisa visit Rafael. Rose threatens Eileen and Luisa pulls her aside, saying that she can't threaten people, which Rose balks at. It seems that they have fundamental trust issues stemming from Rose's murderous past, but also a lack in convincing Luisa that it truly is in the past.Chapter Fifty-Four 3 Years Later Spending years together travelling the world and living abroad together, but the distance from Rafael and not being able to meet his kids is wearing on Luisa, who isn't happy with the arrangement, and Rose, who feels like Luisa isn't choosing her. Rafael feels sure that Eileen is Rose and bugs Luisa's hotel room. Rose decides to switch rooms in case they are bugged and in the new room the heat is turned up so that she eventually has to take off her Eileen mask and is almost exposed when Elvis Yeager attempts to investigate and enters the room thinking it's empty. Luisa learns that Scott has been murdered and immediately questions if it was Rose. Rose is affronted that Luisa still doesn't trust that she wouldn't kill anymore when Rose has promised not to and after almost getting caught Rose decides to leave and it's a turning point in their relationship as Luisa has to decide if she's coming with Rose or staying in Miami. In the end, Luisa chooses to leave with Rose.Chapter Sixty To help the police track Rose and Luisa's whereabouts, Rafael calls Luisa and tries to get her to stay on the line long enough for them to get a location, but Rose knows of the method and has Luisa hang up before they can be found. To lure them to Miami, Rafael leaves Luisa a message saying he is sick with cancer again and she immediately comes back. As they arrive at the hotel the police arrest 'Eileen' for Scott's murder and unmasks Sin Rostro.Chapter Sixty-Three Trivia * Jennie Snyder Urman is a Roisa shipper.Season 2 of “Jane the Virgin” will give us more Luisa, Rose and Juicy Jordan (August 2015) * Bridget Regan has stated multiple times that she ships Rose and Luisa.Regan Tweet. (September 2015) Photos :Luisa and Rose/Gallery Media Rose & luisa hurts so good +3x03 Notes and references }} Category:Romances